creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:LetíciaQuinteiro/Lömiz the Murderer
Rita= Rita was a very connected to their girl friends Clara and Lömiz have always been very friendly with each other, Rita and Lömiz were the same size and Clara it was a little lower. Clara had a short red hair and brown eyes and Lömiz had long hair and clear blue eyes, but Lömiz seemed almost a palmetto, it was very white. Rita was leaving the school with Clara, when a very skinny man with brown hair completely covering his eyes pointed a gun at them: -Stops, this is a robbery. Pass all that has value !! Rita and Clara that quickly gave the belongings to the man who ran. They decided then to go to Lömiz home because there was no way to return home. The two girls were pale reached Lömiz house and rang her doorbell. "Ding-Don-Ding" She opened the door and invited us in, seemed is making food. -Oh Rita, Clara! Want to come in? They sat on the couch and fell silent for a long time. -Something happened? - Lömiz said heading toward the kitchen for glasses of water. -We .....went ..... mugg-- Lömiz not like bandits then upon hearing it screamed: -WHAT? -We can not do anything, he had a gu-- -Understand .... Do you remember what he looked like? Rita and Clara said to Lömiz what remember him and went away a little later. When they were leaving, Clara Rita nudged as if to mention something. -Hey Rita ..... do not you think that Lömiz got a little strange after we said about the assault? -Oh yeah .... I think she does not like bandits... -It should be, I've never seen her like that. They turned the corner and were each to his house. Rita came home trying not to make noise, for it was too late. -Rita! Where were you? -Ah I was in the house .... from Lömiz. -Go and go swap I'll make something to eat. "I'd better not tell her about the assault." Rita has taken his bath and went to the room where his mother was watching the news program with an amazed expression. -Mom? What was apparently scared. -Oh my God. How horrible. She went to see what his mother was so scared and paralyzed by his side. He was the man with hair in his eyes. -Now we transmit a bandit who was brutally behea-- Rita's mother turned off the TV. Rita eat and went to sleep then. Lömiz= Lömiz was her window waiting for her friends go away hoping to they turned the corner. When they finally were, that guy who had assaulted her friends passed in front the Lömiz house. "Wait, it was that guy .... (An odd feeling grew in Lömiz) assaulted and Rita Clara ..." Lömiz put a blue blouse with high collar and a red skirt and headed toward the man with a knife. When the man realized he was being followed was too late, Lömiz immediately cut his throat and his hands. "Aaah, what is it ?? Because I feel happy doing this ??" -HA HA HA HA HA!! HA HA!! Lömiz returned home and changed, when he fell into a deep sleep. Rita= In the morning when she dressed for school, he began to think who could have done that massacre. -Mom, I'm going to school !! -Up Soon, and beware Rita! On the way to school Rita comes across Clara running toward her. -R-Rita ..... you see in the news program yesterday? -I could not see everything ... -Well ..... yet "Clara sighed" ... Come on, Lömiz shall already have arrived. -Oh, sure. Lömiz= It was 6:09 when a Lömiz awoke with your cat on top of his head, trying to wake her. -Hey, it's time to wake me ?? "The cat with the black out of her head and she was hoping to raise." "Lömiz sighs and begins to think about what she had done ...." "I-I killed him .... really .... ?? ...." That feeling came back and was getting stronger ... His parents had come home and left a mess in the room. She saw her stepmother sleeping on the couch and woke up. -What is this? I do not believe you messed up my room. -Stop grumbling Lömiz -said her stepmother with an air of mockery. Lömiz realized that this strange feeling had returned, was when she took a knife and went toward her stepmother cut their hands and said, "'You should go back to sleep" and beheaded. " -Oh shit, it's time to go ... Daddy come later, so I can clean when getting. Lömiz got ready and went to school before arriving to her friends. He sat in his place and waited them. Rita= Rita and Clara arrived in the classroom and found Lömiz with a slightly sad expression. -Hi Lömiz! -Clara said as he sat in front. -Hey, hi ... -Something happened, Lömiz? -Is because .... my stepmother has been ...... .... -Oh, sorry. -It's all right. Rita and Lömiz had agreed to go to Clara's house after school, but Lömiz left alone. Rita was calling Lömiz more not found. -Clara, we go to Lömiz home then we can help it. She owes this good evil. -Oh yeah, let's. Lömiz= Lömiz there was gone home before her friends because he had forgotten that he had marked them. When I was in front of the door of his house, that strange feeling came back, crushing her with so much desire to hurt someone. She entered the house and has been clean "your mess." He changed and went to make cooking dinner expecting his father. His father had arrived and called for his stepmother. -Oh Daddy, Hello! -It is Hi Lömiz ... -he ignored her going toward the kitchen. - Where is Camilla? -She went shoppingshe has already already back. -Lömiz Gave a strange scary smile. -All right then, tell her I went to sleep, I am very tired. -I will say, Dad. "Oh, Daddy .... soon you will stick with it ..." After a few minutes, until Lömiz he climbed the stairs toward the bedroom that his father was asleep, slowly opened the door. His father woke before she got close and then she cut off his hands and said. "You should go back to sleep" and beheaded. -HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA .... "I did it again, this is so good, HA HA HA! ..." Lömiz hear the bell and was soon open the door. Rita= Rita and Clara reached Lömiz house, approaching the door and heard a noise, it was not a noise, someone it was giving laughter. They ignored and rang the bell. "Ding-Don-Ding" -What is this? Who's laughing so? -Clara asks staring at door -I do not know. "I sighed" Lömiz opened the door, his clothes were a bit strange. She was not using that type of clothing. It was a blue blouse with high collar and a red skirt. And the expression on his face was a strange smile. -Oh, Rita, Clara .... I'm sorry, I forgot ... Want to come in? -Ah yes. When the two entered the Lömiz house, right from the the beginning noticed a strange smell, a smell none pleasant. -Lömiz Hey, what's that smell? "I looked at her, as if to say not to do that. Clara noticed and looked down." -I am that I have a room that did not have time to clean ... -Oh I see ... We can clean it up for you if you want. -Oh really? It would be a great help. Lömiz took brooms and shovels and gave to them and showed the messy room full of boxes. -I'll finish dinner, when I finish I will call them. -Ah yes. Lömiz= Lömiz was making dinner when she realized there was no longer beef in stock. "Damn, I was going to the market but it's too late ... Ah ... I know .... if I can use her flesh .... I ..." Lömiz cut Clara's throat so they do not cry out, and cut it into pieces when Rita came back and saw that scene, ran to the kitchen to get a knife to defend herself because she was scared that her friend was killed by the other friend, Rita could not believe it.But it was surprised Lömiz who tried to cut Rita. It is a knife fight has begun, Rita was not holding on, he had only cut the Lömiz's face as she had almost in pieces. Rita dropped the knife and ran away, but this time has been not Lömiz ago. Rita= Rita woke with a start, but could not move because was full of stuff in your body. And a nurse brought her mother. -Rita !! My daughter, I found you unconscious in front of home ... They said you can go home, just took some points. Rita gives a relieved smile. When they got home, Rita's mother put her to sleep. But was soon interrupted by a noise coming from your kitchen. Rita descended the stairs slowly and saw that it was not his mother but Lömiz playing with the bodies of his mother. When Lömiz turns his head toward Rita said: -Ah, my friend..... .. "The Lömiz's face is different from that day I was almost dead, is full of points ..." Lömiz got up and walked toward Rita, came pretty close to his ear and said. -"You should go back to sleep! " Categoría:Entradas